thelaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Raneard'ina Dynangrad
Raneard'ina Dynangrad (Rain-ar-dina Din-an-grad), or simply Rane, is the princess of V'lithe, and the heir to the throne. Appearance Powers & Abilities History Raneard'ina Dynangrad was born as the first daughter to the royal family of V'lithe. Rane was the first daughter, but with two older brothers and eleven siblings to eventually follow she was certainly not the youngest. She was also not the most obedient one. The Dynangrad family have ruled V'lithe from the capital city Feora for many generations, a proud and strong lineage. They are known well for their long reach into the cities that dot V'lithe's lands, marrying their children off to other leading families to keep their ears in everything around. Rane spent many of her early years learning to eventually take the throne of V'lithe itself along with whom she was arranged to marry to continue the family line. She did, and still does, anything she can to escape this fate. The young princess was instead enamored by the glory of Paladins. The idea of protecting and leading the land by sword, shining armor, and strength was much more appealing than wearing elaborate dresses and sitting inside the castle dealing with politics. Her parents did everything they could to rear in their bull-headed daughter, but it was a difficult battle considering her age. They came to an agreement to let her train as a knight as long as she continued all her other classes. They thought they could overwhelm her and force her out of it, but Rane proved to have much more drive and wasn't willing to give them this. Etiquette, history, dance, politics, archery, swordplay, and even magic, were all in her learning curriculum. With such a loaded schedule, it became apparent which ones she favored more over others. Court mage-apprentice Briar, her only real friend in the castle, would often chase her down to bring her to some of her lesser liked classes. The Court Mage even commented to her parents and best friend Briar Walshe that the first princess had great magic potential, but her priorities were difficult to budge. Outside the castle walls, she quickly became known as the 'little princess knight' of Feora. With a heart of gold and the best of intentions, the residents all came to know her face from her constant unofficial visits into town. While her parents were constantly worried, she argued that the more she knew about the people the better she could lead, and with her best friend on her heels she could get away with it. It was the night before the Strifespawn struck that the growing tension between her and her parents only worsened. Rane naively wanted to stay and help the knights and Paladins, but this was one topic her parents would not budge on. The morning before the fight began, it took her older brother Redelan physically dragging her himself to get the princess out of Feora. She had to watch Feora disappear into the horizon for what became the last time. Relocated to Nayavere, where the rest of her family eventually reunited, Rane demanded to pick up her swordplay lessons, but after what they witnessed in their home city her parents refused. She couldn't even convince Sir Ramarith, the captain of the guard, to teach her under royal orders. With her dream seemingly put to a stop, she was ordered to resume her original lessons and learn her place. All this did was make the princess more temperamental and rebellious. One late night, at age 16, she vanished from the temporary royal house. Absconding with Ivorimere, Rane's taken things into her own hands and is out to prove to her family that she won't sit still. They can't change her or force the arranged marriage. Little does she realize that Briar is on her heels. tag Personality Chest puffed and head high, Rane's personality fits in with the lifestyle she has attempted to mold for herself apart from her family. Proud, almost cocky, but very humbled in the presence of others, she has a strong sense of justice with the drive to make things turn for the better. Even if it means getting her own hands dirty. Any rebellion she acts upon is done to achieve what she feels is necessary, so her intentions are almost always good in nature. Personable and honest, people seem to naturally be drawn to her, but has no real friends beyond face value. Of course, she is still childish and naive to the real world, but is not blind to what could be in store for her actions, and fully expects the shadows of reality to come upon her. To her, the real world provides better understanding than simply reading dusty books all day. Unfortunately, this could make her very prone to falling from grace. Trivia * Rane may boast many talents, but she cannot swim. * During her creation, it was never originally intended for Rane to have such an important place in V'lithe, but after much deliberation her seat of power was made more powerful to give the group that extra dynamic. * Voice would be Japanese seiyuu Inoue Marina. ** English respective Jessica Boone. Category:Characters Category:Dawn of Shadow Category:Heroes